The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer systems, and more specifically, to management of shared digital ledgers in peer-to-peer networks.
Data structures have been developed to provide a decentralized, distributed database to record electronic transactions. Such data structures may be used to document transactions. Such data structures, or block chains, may be composed of a linked list of secured blocks. The blockchain data structure is well known, having been used as the basis for virtual, cryptographic currencies such as Bitcoin. Such structures may be used to record data at various times, such as for the confirmation and timestamp of files. Accordingly, individual blocks may describe such transactions as those involving currency, real property, energy, health care, and other industries.